Darkness Rising
by Dyonyceses
Summary: What will happen when Obi-Wan is kidnapped by Darth Maul and Savage Opress? Will age old feelings overwelm them all? Find out in Darkness Rising! (If you have things against homosexuals then fuck off!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey so I have always wanted to make one of these and I saw a fanfiction this morning so well I have decided to do it! This is inspired by CherryFlesh's Mating Instincts! So without further ado lets get this shit started!

*End Authors Notes*

Maul remembered those many years ago when he had first discovered his mate it had been in that hangar on Naboo he had seen the young Jedi with his Master. Maul had instantly known the boy was his mate, and his Zeborak instincs told him the older Master would get in the way of Maul and his new found mate coming together. Maul decided then he would kill the Master and subdue the Padawan. The Jedi began to advance on Maul, and he ignited his saber staff, Maul could sense the Padawan's fear radiating off of him. Maul would use this to his advatage. The Master advanced and they locked blades. The Padawan looked reluctant to join the fight, but began to advance. Maul knew he needed to seperate them now he gave a quick kick the the Master Jedi's abdomen causing him to fall over and began running through a corridor. As Maul had anticipated the Padawan gave chase, and soon they were alone in the a new room. Maul was aware of the pit and maneuvered the fight away to prevent his mate from falling in, after doing so Maul attempted to disarm and subdue the Padawan, but the Master rushed in Maul quickly dispatched him however. Maul then turned his attention back to subduing his mate. Maul hadn't counted on the Padawan fighting back with a renewed sense of feriousity! Maul was quickly forced towards the edge, and at the moment the young Padawan made the final stroke to finish Maul. Maul lost his balance and fell backwards into the pit.

*End Flashback!*

After that all of Maul's allies assumed he was dead, and Maul was left to attempt to find and claim his mate. Maul found that his young mate had been Knighted, and learned his name was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Maul began to try to pursue his Mate, when he came across Savage his newfound brother and they had gone on a quest to attempt to lure Kenobi to them, so they could capture him. They were now heading to where they hoped Kenobi would turn up.

After waiting several hours Savage was getting restless and tired of waiting and told Maul so over the coms, but Maul told him just a few more minutes just as he finished Kenobi appeared from the shadows and said "Ah Maul my old friend." Maul smiled and prepared to Engage, saying "Why Kenobi it's about time you came." Before engaging Kenobi this is when the shot rang out and Kenobi collapsed. He was not dead however Savage had merely subdued him, and now Maul was eager to take him back to their ship and get Kenobi locked up.

Once they got of of the planet and into hyperspace Maul allowed himself to relax and decied to go visit his mate. Maul opened the small door to the room that Kenobi was being kept in. Kenobi was still passed out Maul smiled at Kenobi's sleeping figure, imagining what it would be like to see him naked. With this thought Maul prepared to leave the room before sensing Kenobi was awakening. Maul turned back and adressed Kenobi. Kenobi responded with "Where am I, and why does my head hurt?" Maul responded back with "You are on my ship, and I am afraid it was required that we subdue you." Kenobi turned and jumped in shock when he saw Maul. "He said why didn't you just kill me?" Maul retorted "Because you are my mate, killing ones mate is not a good idea in my culture." Kenobi looked taken aback and said "Your mate?" "Your mate?" Kenobi responded Maul said "Yes" Before they could continue their questioning Kenobi's stomache growled. Maul stated "I see you are hungry. I will see to it that the droids bring you food." With that Maul left the room leaving a very confused Kenobi.

*Begin Author's Notes!*

So what do you guys think? No smut yet! Emphasis on that YET! Anyway I think I will stop using quotes. They are like sooooo annoying!


	2. Chapter 2

So well guys shit insues in this chapter! I would put the disclaimer about not owning star wars but everyone already knows this shit at this point like bruh! I am thinking of crossing this into my other story should I? Anyway enjoy!

*End Authors Notes!*

Kenobi's POV

Kenobi wondered what Maul had meant about being his mate. While Kenobi was pondering this question, Maul walked in and said "I trust you slept well" Kenobi didn't want Maul to know that he had dreamed of him last night. Maul asked "You do know I can read your thoughts right?" Kenobi blushed and told him no. Maul said well enough of this now time for the fun. He ordered Kenobi to strip. Kenobi blushed and when Maul noticed he was hestitating he took a step forward and asked "Do you know what I do to a disobedient mate?" With this Kenobi complied and Maul said "Now that wasn't that hard now is it?" Kenobi blushed again Maul then began to move towards Kenobi. He then ordered him to lay on his back. When Kenobi realized what was going to happen he begged mall not to do it to him. At this Maul told him if he could please him from alternative means then it would by some time for him. Kenobi never having had sex with anyone, didn't know what this meant. Maul realizing this forced Kenobi's head near his now rock hard member. Kenobi began to understand and took it in his mouth, and as if it was natural Kenobi began to swirl his tongue around the tip of Maul's cock earning a loud moan from the Sith Lord, Kenobi took this as a sign he was doing a good job. He then took the entire appendage in his mouth letting his back throat muscles massage Maul's cock. Kenobi couldn't believe how he knew how to do this this well. Maul grunted in between growls of pleasure "Your damn good with that mouth Kenobi." This made Kenobi blush redder than a tomato. Soon Kenobi felt something happening to Maul's cock, before Maul screamed "I'm coming!" before he blasted his load down Kenobi's throat, and to Maul's suprise he swallowed it all. After this Maul's breathing began to return to normal. Maul said "Damn Kenobi if you keep using your mouth like that then I might just consider not destroying your ass." Kenobi's eyes widened at this and Maul laughed before walking out.

*End Author's Notes!*

So what do you guys think? Please consider leaving a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So decided to publish another story because like why not! Anyway this is just a short chapter about Maul's thoughts cause like its easy and I'm lazy so ya know perfect fit! Anyway Enjoy!

*End Author's Notes*

Maul's POV

Maul couldn't help but think of what had happened last night, he could tell there had been a slight sense of fear coming from Kenobi. He realized that it hadn't just been him trying to mate with Kenobi it had been part humiliation for what he had done on Naboo. Maul realized that was all that it had been from the beginning from when they first kidnapped Kenobi and brought him onboard . Maul realized that he should probably try to get Kenobi to forgive him for what he had done.

Maul went to where Kenobi was being kept when he walked in Kenobi's eyes widened. Maul felt horrible. He thought to himself _great now he is scared of me._ Maul told Kenobi "Don't worry I just came to apologize for my actions. Then he walked out leaving a very confused Kenobi. Maul decided that he needed something to eat, so he went to the kitchen to get something.

(SWITCHING TO KENOBI'S POV!)

Kenobi's POV

Kenobi sat wondering what had happened to Maul, Kenobi hadn't expected Maul to ask for forgiveness, yet that's all Kenobi wanted to give him was his forgiveness. Kenobi didn't understand why he wanted him to know this so much. He thought to himself _Maybe he wasn't lieing when he said Kenobi was his mate._ Strangely Kenobi found pleasure from that thought, it made him shutter. Kenobi's stomache growled and decided he would see if he could get something to eat from the kitchen he opened the door, after unlocking the lock with the force. He walked towards the smell of food hoping to find something good to eat.

On the way to the kitchen he ran to Savage Opress, Maul's brother stared at him for a moment before asking what he was doing out of his room. Kenobi responded with out thinking I was looking for Maul. Savage chuckled and said he was in the kitchen. Kenobi walked towards the kitchen, and when he arrived he found Maul snacking on something. In a meaker voice that Kenobi wanted he asked could I have some. Maul turns and smiles and breaks a piece off of the bar he was eating and handed it to Kenobi, and pulled Kenobi closer to him and apologized to Kenobi again making a promise to never touch Kenobi again with out him consenting. This made Kenobi blush and he had a sudden urge to kiss Maul and he did. Maul kissed back before smiling into the kiss, and saying "I guess I won't have to wait long to be allowed to touch you again." Kenobi blushed harder if that was even possible. Kenobi decided to find something else to eat he began to try to reach the cabinet, but it was unusually tall, and then he remembered Maul with a sweet innocent voice he asked Maul would you please get me something to eat from the cabinet. Maul chuckled and moved Kenobi to the side before grabbing a box of something and putting it infront of Kenobi before kissing him and telling him he would be in his quarters if he needed him. With this Kenobi settled down to eat.

*Start Author's Notes*

So anyway what did you guys think? Please consider reviewing and following!


End file.
